


back

by kuraku



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraku/pseuds/kuraku
Summary: kibum the prince, jinki the loyal knight. but what happens when kibum is promised to someone else?





	back

"I can't go back there."

Kibum had been saying the same thing for the past two hours. Whenever those pink lips--those pink, perfect lips, that were soft to the touch and even softer, more pliable, damp and pretty and still incredibly pink against kisses--moved, it was only to let out an impatient sigh or bark out those five words. Maybe he'd hit his head, running down all those stone steps. That was something that Jinki could understand. Could forgive, even. Although he liked to think of himself as eternally patient, the words were starting to creep under his skin and made him bristle with annoyance.

Not at Kibum, though. Never at Kibum.

Yet the situation they'd gotten themselves into wasn't exactly the brightest. After all, what kind of a guard would take his charge down into the cellar, comb through the cells and find one in the back that was empty and overlooked? What kind of a proud knight would use his sword to barricade the door instead of fight, would cast aside his armor and sit, with the utmost patience, against the back of the door to keep anyone from entering? What kind of a servant would let the prince be potentially seen in a place of dark corridors and filthy floors?

What kind of a stupid boy would agree to follow another boy into a room and lock everyone else out of it?

Jinki was beginning to wonder if he'd make it out of this alive. Would they discover Kibum and himself, would they think Jinki had sought to kidnap the other? Would he be hanged? Sentenced to a life in this very cell, with a rickety straw bed and a fire that barely warmed the stone around it? He was about to suggest that they move elsewhere when Kibum's voice spoke again. But it wasn't those five words.

"Get over here," Kibum said instead, and though it was more of a demand than an invitation, Jinki still hesitated, casting one gloved hand through his hair. That seemed to annoy Kibum. He smacked a fist into the wall. Jinki made an immediate sound of dismay.

"Kibum..." He started softly, and by the time he'd crossed the room, the other boy had slumped his back against the wall, nursing his bruised hand. Jinki took it almost immediately, ran it between both of his palms.

"You saw what they wanted me to do," Kibum started immediately, and though Jinki knew they were relatively secluded in the cell, he still wanted to tell Kibum to keep his voice down. "Who they set me up with. It's ridiculous. I can't marry her."

No, Jinki knew that much. Jinki knew that about every potential bride that came through the palace doors. He didn't even have to look at them anymore. He never wanted to.

"You have to try," he said instead. It was what he always said. Kibum, as always, scoffed and shook his head. When he tried to pull his hand back, Jinki refused to let it go.

Their kiss was rough, the kind of kiss that could only happen once all the other tentative and soft and yearning kisses had passed. The kind of kiss that left their breath splattered in the space between them and had Kibum's back pressed against the brick and Jinki's hands searching for some kind of hold against his waist. Kibum's waist was always so tiny. Jinki liked the way it curved down into his hands.

Their relationship was rough, too--the kind of relationship that could only happen when they both knew it wouldn't last and they both knew they liked each other a little too much to let it continue. Kibum was a prince. Beyond that, Kibum was a _boy_. Jinki had never been one to really notice those kind of things or even care about them but this was dangerous ground for him in both respects. He could, if nothing else, appreciate the danger it presented. But he'd never quite learned how to avoid it.

And though every night started out like this and though every kiss promised to be the last, Kibum would seek him out after family functions; would request his presence to guard the door while he read, would ask for his help to get things out of the closet. Any kind of demand Kibum could make up, Jinki would be there to fulfill it. Sometimes it almost turned into a game.

'Will you be asking me to help you into your shirt tomorrow, Prince?' Jinki had asked him once, as he'd been kissing the finger Kibum had so conveniently got caught in the door of his birdcage.

'Stupid,' Kibum had started wryly, tapping his nail against Jinki's plush lips. 'I'm going to ask you to help me out of it.'

They'd only have an hour left, at best, before the head of the guard would go looking for them. Minho wasn't exactly the most forgiving of captains, even though he favoured Jinki in a strange, almost brotherly sort of way, and seeming to kidnap the prince and lock him in a cell wasn't exactly on the list of prescribed guardly activities. Jinki's mouth fell away from Kibum's, lips nudging and dotting down until they found the collar of his shirt. Jinki loved the smell there. It almost made him think he could be lucky enough to enjoy it every morning. He'd never be that lucky.

"I can't go back there," Kibum started again, softly, and Jinki's heart clenched as the other boy's arms wound around his shoulders.

_I can't go back, either_ , Jinki thought in worry, but the words never made it past his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ( originally written: 2012.06.14 )


End file.
